


The Burial

by storyhaus



Series: Brothers In Arms [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Mac struggles to say good-bye





	The Burial

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few ways for Jack to return. Not sure how many I'll write, I have three now so...

The Burial

Mac watched as the casket was lowered into the ground.

He hadn't cried.

He wanted to but he couldn't

Riley and Bozer stood on either side of him, Riley held his hand.

Matty and Desi stood beside Bozer, the other mourners had already departed leaving them alone each lost in their own thoughts and various stages of grief.

Mac opened his mouth to speak, his thoughts wouldn't quiet enough to form a coherent sentence.

Part of him was angry...furious even for the man leaving him.

So much was left unsaid between them.

So much I'll never get to say, Mac thought tearing up.

"Why?" He asked aloud.

"Things...some times they just happen Mac." Matty said struggling too.

"I just...I wish..." Mac inhaled.

"We all do." Riley nodded leaning against his arm.

Bozer squeezed his shoulder and nodded.

They stood there quietly until a voice interrupted.

"I'm sorry son."

Mac whipped his head around in shock and broke down.

He was pulled into strong arms and clung to them.

"Are you here..." Riley asked wanting to believe.

"Mission accomplished." Jack nodded and patted Mac's back, holding out his right arm out to her and she strode over to be embraced too.

Matty smiled relieved that he was here.

Mac needed him so much right now and somehow he was here.

"Let's give them a few minutes." Matty said to Desi and Bozer and led them a few feet away.

Riley, having heard her, kissed Jack's cheek and went over to them knowing Mac needed him more now.

 

"Hey bud, I'm sorry about your dad."

Mac took a deep breath and let go of Jack.

"They said it was a heart attack, not even the stupid cancer." Mac looked at the fresh grave then at Jack again.

"I wished with everything in me that you would be here."

"Even when I wasn't here I was here." Jack smiled squeezing his shoulder.

"It hurts but..."

"Not as much as you feel like it should? Mac, the man wasn't an actual presence in your life for nearly twenty years. It's okay that you aren't feeling that loss soul deep brother." Jack assured him.

 

"Did you know he was coming?" Riley asked Matty.

"No, I left him a message about James the day he passed but he didn't get back to me."

"Jack ramped up the search for Kovac and took care of him to be here today for Mac." Bozer watched the men talking.

They could all see how Mac had lost that tension the moment Jack arrived.

"I can't believe he's really home." Riley smiled softly.

There was so much they hadn't told him in their phone calls so as not to distract him from his mission.

 

"Charlie's dead." Mac blurted.

"How?" Jack asked shocked.

Mac told him about Elliot Mason.

"Jeez Mac." Jack hugged him again.

"I want to know everything y'all left out of our phone calls!" He said loud enough for them all to hear. "I want a full account of all you've done."

"Lets go back to the house." Mac nodded.

Bozer grabbed Jack's rucksack so Jack could put an arm around Mac's and Riley's shoulders and they headed for the cars.

Jack would get it all out of them then he'd start mending their hearts.

End 2019


End file.
